Desperate
by Stargirl720
Summary: Shintarou's husbands have been neglecting him, whether they realize it or not. But the tsundere is too shy to say anything about it, until a friend gives him a bit of courage to talk. Rated M for sex Enjoy!


**A/N: Don't you just love polyamory. This story is about a five way couple having sex. yeah. You read right. eat up dude, enjoy your smutty smut**

 **This is one of the few smut stories I will be posting today. Feel free to read the others.**

Daiki and Taiga were making out sloppily on one side of the bed while Kazunari and Tetsuya made out on the other. Both pairs were currently undressing and reaching for bottles of lube and condoms.

Shintarou pursed his lips at the doorway to the bedroom, clearly unhappy that he wasn't going to sleep there that night. Silently, he closed the door and went back downstairs, making himself comfortable on the couch. There was a reason he got a cozy couch.

Shifting until he was comfortable, the tsundere sighed as the muffled screams of his husbands filled his ears.

"T-TETSUYA!"

"DAIKI!"

The man bit his lip, looking down at his taped fingers. They always had sex. At least once a week, if not more. All four of them had sex, maybe separate, maybe not. But they never included him. Never initiated it with him. They always left him to his own devices while they got it on. Honestly, the tallest of the group was getting tired of it.

He turned on his side, quickly falling asleep. The next day, his lovers glanced over at him before quickly looking away, maintaining the conversation they had going. He sat on the couch, eating cereal while listening to Oha Asa. He shushed them and then proceeded to ignore them for the rest of the morning. In the afternoon, he left to go eat lunch with Akashi. The others were not invited.

At lunch, Akashi calmly told him everything that was happening in his own life before asking, "Is everything okay, Shintarou? Is something bothering you?"

Shintarou glanced up at the other from his meal and swallowed the bite of food before replying. "It's something more personal. Something that goes on at home, nanodayo." Akashi raised an eyebrow, clearly not deterred. Shintarou sighed before putting his fork down and crossing his arms. He was silent for a few moments but took a deep breath and started speaking. "The other four have sex about once a week, if not more. So, I sleep on the couch. Once a week, if not more." He held up a hand at Akashi's confused face, still speaking. "I'm left out every single time, nanodayo. They never ask if I want to join. They never even remember that I am not just a reserved man who is against all forms of sexual pleasure." The tsundere sighed. "I've been without sex for two months now. Not even a single touch from someone else."

His former captain's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Akashi took a second to regain his bearings before blinking at his plate. "You have four sexually active husbands and yet you have been without sex for two months?" Shintarou nodded. "I'll go over there and kill them myself, for neglecting you. It's just not right. You five are MARRIED for gosh's sake." He shook his head before taking another bite, pursing his lips. When he swallowed that, he shook his head again. "I'm just disappointed in them."

Shintarou nodded, finished his meal off and drinking the rest of his tea. "I'll talk to them tonight. Maybe. If they aren't pounding each other into the mattress." He turned away, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Thank you for listening, Akashi. I'll tell you if anything gets better." He smiled softly and the smaller smiled back.

"Okay then. See you soon. I can foot the bill." Akashi brushed his hair back, waving his goodbyes. Shintarou waved back and left the building, quickly walking home. Luckily, there was no one getting it on, so he quickly headed to the bed, laying down and taking a small nap. However, Kazunari decided to interrupt it.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" The smaller called, pouncing on his husband. "How did your lunch with Akashi go?" He smiled widely, clinging to Shintarou's torso.

Shintarou frowned. "It was fine. Where are the others? Are they out and making noise?"

Kazunari shook his head. "Nope. Downstairs watching a movie. Anyway, what did you two talk about? Anything interesting? Anything about your obnoxious husbands?"

Shintarou rolled his eyes. "Yes. We talked about you a little bit." He turned away and yawned. "Because you've all been neglecting me." The taller hummed lowly, purposely trying to guilt trip his husband. It worked.

Kazunari frowned, his head tilting. "Neglecting you? Shin-chan, what do you mean?" He sat up and crossed his legs, turning his full attention to his partner.

Shintarou sighed, but sat up as well. "I'm not as reserved as you think. I'm still a human, and humans have needs." He pushed his glasses up and practically glared at Kazunari. "I haven't had sex in two months."

Kazunari's eyes widened and he blinked a few times before laughing slightly. "Shin-chan, yes you have. There was that one…" He paused and then tilted his head. "But wait, there was..." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm disappointed in myself." Quickly, he stood and ran from the room, leaving Shintarou alone and frustrated.

He huffed and leaned over, reaching for the nightstand drawer, where the lube was. If Kazunari wasn't going to help him...

Right as he managed to grab what he needed, all of his husbands practically sprinted in (except for Tetsuya, who could barely keep a pace) and Shintarou gazed at them all, unamused. Daiki took deep breaths before jumping onto the bed and crawling on top of the taller. He blinked lazily and smirked before leaning forward and slowly kissing him. Shintarou protested at first but soon succumbed to the kiss, finally getting what he craved.

Taiga joined next, sneakily worming his hands under Shintarou's shirt and brushing the pads of his fingers against his lover's nipples. He lightly tugged at them, earning a low moan from Shintarou. Kazunari and Tetsuya soon joined, moving to his lower area. Tetsuya got his crotch while Kazunari got his bottom.

Soon, the four stripped him of his clothes, and while Daiki made hickeys all over his neck and Taiga was abusing his nipples, Tetsuya had taken his pants off and gave Shintarou a blowjob. Kazunari was busy lubing his fingers up, preparing them to enter his taller lover. Carefully, he circled the tight ring of muscle before dipping it in before drawing it back out. Shintarou gasped and his hips bucked when Kazunari did it again, making Tetsuya gag slightly. However, he gave a thumbs up before continuing what he was doing. It was almost comical.

Daiki pulled his pants down and sat his hard dick right in front Shintarou's mouth. "Suck, Shin-chan."

The tallest opened his mouth and captured the cock in his mouth, sucking softly. He hummed and moaned around it at he was pleasured. His nipples were hard as Taiga twisted them, and his cock ached in the mouth of his lover, his body wishing for release. With a strangled cry, he came down Tetsuya's throat, his entire body buzzing.

Daiki pulled out and jerked himself off before coming on Shintarou's face. The creamy liquid covered his face as the tsundere gasped for air. With a smirk, Shintarou licked off the cum around his mouth, looking at Daiki through half-lidded eyes. Daiki groaned before climbing off and away. "You're gonna be the death of me, Shin."

Shintarou smirked but it soon left his face when Kazunari's fingers, that were still inside him, brushed his prostate. He arched his back and let out a filthy moan, one that sent blood straight down. Kazunari grinned and then thrust his fingers straight at the bundle of nerves. The tallest had his mouth open in a silent scream and his cock began hardening again, alarmingly fast.

Shintarou blinked as all the blood rushed down and he grew lightheaded. However, he soon regained his bearings and he once again felt all the pleasure being inflicted on him. He gasped and moaned as he felt the build for the second time. Kazunari had four fingers inside of him, preparing him so that he and Tetsuya could enter him easily.

It didn't take long, and soon Tetsuya and Kazunari had both put on a condom. Tetsuya was above him and Kazunari was below. The Hawk Eye slowly sunk into Shintarou, who let out a satisfied sigh. After that came Tetsuya, who entered even slower. Shintarou twitched and subconsciously, he tightened, making the two shortest groan. Kazunari huffed slightly. "Shin-chan, you -" he tossed his head back and closed his eyes "- you gotta loosen up, or else we won't be able to move."

Shintarou took deep breaths as he felt his senses being overloaded, with Taiga still at his chest, and Daiki, who joined him. "H-hold on, Kazunari~" he whimpered and flinched when Tetsuya tried to go further. "I haven't done this in two months."

He placed his hands on Tetsuya's shoulders, who smiled soothingly, despite his flushed face. "It'll be okay, Shintarou-kun. We can wait for you to adjust."

The taller nodded, his face red and his entire body trembling. After a few moments, he shakily told Tetsuya to move further. The smallest complied, sinking further. Eventually he got to the hilt, and Shintarou was trembling almost violently. The tsundere cursed softly. "Y-you can move now."

Kazunari pulled out first, and when he was going back in, Tetsuya came out. Shintarou frantically searched for something to grab as the pleasure made his head spin. He gasped before one hand grabbed Taiga's hair while the other hand grabbed Daiki's. He tugged at it and both let out moans. He would have smirked if not for the sensation of two cocks inside of him, plunging in and out like pistons.

"K-Kazunari! Tetsuya! I-" he arched his back as Kazunari hit his prostate. "I'm gonna - !" His words were cut off by his own gasps and screams. He came not a second later, drawing both Tetsuya and Kazunari into him as he tightened. They also came, spilling their seed in the condoms as he shot all over his own chest.

The tallest collapsed and Kazunari rolled him off before crawling off the bed. Tetsuya followed and Taiga and Daiki took their place. They already had condoms on, and had put lube on.

Daiki sat up against the wall, leaning on it and pulled Shintarou over. Taiga went across from him, sitting on his knees. Shintarou rested in between them, exhausted. But as Daiki brushed his length against Shintarou's entrance, the taller's cock twitched, ready to go once more.

Slowly, Daiki slid himself into the other and kissed his neck chastely. "Mm. Wow, Shin. You're so greedy. Greedy for our cocks to be inside you." Shintarou twitched around Daiki's length and made him chuckle. "See? Greedy."

Taiga slid in alongside Daiki and Shintarou gasped, hips shaking as he adjusted to it. "Nng - I -" he panted, leaning forward against Taiga. Slowly, he raised himself before going back down, trying to keep both still inside of him. The longer he did that, the easier it became and soon he was sobbing as he bounced on their cocks. Crying out as Taiga brushed against his prostate, he lowered himself one last time before screaming his release. "OH MY GOD YES!"

Taiga and Daiki moaned as the tight heat of Shintarou's bottom milked them of their orgasm. Shintarou sobbed in relief, collapsing back against Daiki, who panted. With a deep breath, he raised himself for the last time, letting both of them fall out.

They removed their condoms and threw them away, before all collapsing on the bed. Shintarou panted, wiping his cum from his chest before falling back against the pillows. " _God_ , I love you all." He smiled and laughed breathlessly, kissing all of them.


End file.
